What is it with her?
by virtualcupcakes
Summary: The story of how James & Lily got together in their 7th year. James will do anything to get Lily to like him back… The only problem is that's exactly what she hates about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! It's my first chapter story :D Enjoy!**

This year was going to be different.

James Potter was sure of it.

Okay, he wasn't sure. Not a hundred percent. But he would bloody well try. This was the year he was going to make Lily Evans fall for him. If all went to plan of course. Knowing his luck with Lily, probably not. But he couldn't afford to think like that.

Sirius had told him he was being seriously stupid. He retorted that he was being seriously optimistic. His mind wandered to the conversation they had had right before term ended three months earlier in the library.

"It's never going happen James." Sirius had told him for the millionth time, "She doesn't like you. There are plenty of other girls out there. Of all the girls you could have picked to fall madly in love with, you picked the one girl that will never ever fall for you. Why Lily?"

Boy, would he show him, James thought to himself.

"Sirius, you have got this all messed up." James said, shaking his head.

"Whatever. When she rejects you again go cry on Remus's shoulder. And I'll be standing there, telling you I told you so. Again." Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically at his best friend and waved him away dismissively.

"For the record, I have never cried. I -"James said crossly, looking offended.

"Moped for the next week? Wallowed in self-pity? Shut yourself up in the dorm room and skip class for all the ones you have with her?" Sirius cut in loudly, smirking.

Before James could think up even a somewhat decent comeback Ms. Pince had already shoved the two of them out the door and they scurried off, as they were already 2 minutes late for Charms class.

"James remember to... James! Are you even listening to me?" his mother said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh yes, of course mum." James said vacantly, looking around at the bustling train platform full of tearful families saying goodbye to their children, as he searched for his friends in the sea of people.

Mrs. Potter looked suspiciously at her son but didn't comment. She was getting older and looked tired and worn.

"Well, do remember to write your mother once in a while," she sighed deeply, giving her son a look, "and please dear, less than five calls from the headmaster this term would be nice."

"Yes mum." James replied and hugged his parents.

James caught sight of Sirius and Remus talking nearby and tore away from his parents.

"Padfoot! Moony! Over here!" he called, waving his friends down.

"Hullo Prongs. Have you seen Peter?" said Remus, enveloping his old friend in a hug.

"Not yet. Come on, we'll save him a seat. We're going to miss it if we wait any longer." James answered hurriedly after hugging Sirius.

The three boys walked over to the train and Sirius held open the door, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"After you."

**This is just a sort of prologue of sorts. I hope you liked it! Promise I'll update soon.**

**If anyone even reads this story ****please**** review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans hated James Potter.

Loathed.

Abhorred.

Detested.

With a passion.

It wasn't really the pranking that bothered her, nor the hair ruffling, thought both thoroughly irritated her. It was the fact that almost ever chance he had, even though she thought she had made her feelings very clear, he asked her out time and again. Once she had almost said yes, just to shut him up.

So when she heard a familiar male voice from behind her on the morning of September 1st, offering to take her bag, she spun around violently and kicked him straight in the place where it would hurt most.

James Potter backed away slowly and laughed, wincing. Why did he think that was funny? It just made Lily even angrier.

"Sod off Potter!" she spat at him. The after glaring him down, she straightened her blouse and her tie.

"Whoa! Feisty are we Evans?" he said, offering her a hand with a big, lopsided smile. Lily noticed that he was wearing the Head Boy badge.

"Where did you get that? Steal that from Remus?" Lily said, pointing at the badge.

He glanced down at it and looked up at her. "Surprisingly enough, it's mine, not Remus's."

Lily _was_ surprised. She had always thought that Remus would get the badge, never James.

"That _is_ surprising..." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you _sure_ that isn't Remus's?"

"Positive. You're Head Girl right?"

"Yup. I still don't get why you are Head Boy. You're going to be rubbish Potter."

His hazel eyes sparkled with laughter as he looked down on her. He's gotten taller, she thought. That made her sad, she had always taken pleasure at the thought that she was taller than him, even though it was only a little bit. Now, she had to stand on her tiptoes to look him straight in the eyes.

"You may have gotten taller Potter, but you don't seem to have changed much."

He just laughed and cringed saying, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't a compliment."

Lily nodded curtly. "Glad you noticed." She gave a small smile, not even knowing why, because she was still pissed off at him.

James caught sight of Sirius and the two other Marauders waving him over to a compartment over Lily's shoulder and gave a half-hearted wave back.

"See you Evans!" he said distractedly before running off to his friends.

She shook her head and muttered under breath so no one but her could hear, "I bloody well hope not."

Unfortunately for Lily Evans, that wasn't about to happen any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The only reason I didn't post this chapter, or the second one was because I was traveling for a while, even though I had already finished them earlier and didn't get to publish them so don't kill me! **

**Also, if I was J.K Rowling do think I'd be writing this?**

**Yeah, I thought so.**

James sighed internally. He seemed to mess up everything that was in someway related to Lily.

He pulled open the compartment door with a squeak, where his three best friends sat.

"Hey Wormy! How you doing?" James said, waving at Peter as he plopped down on the worn brown leather seat next to Remus, who was trying to focus on his History of Magic textbook as Sirius was trying to wrench it from his grasp from the seat across from him.

"Good, I guess-"

Peter was cut off by Sirius, who stopped trying to pull Remus's textbook from him and turned to face James.

"Okay, we need your opinion Prongs," said Sirius, brushing his long black hair out of his face. "I say we have to make this our best year ever prank wise, it being our last one. So I thought we should thing of something new, Peter here wants to reuse that one with Snivelivis and the rabid hamsters, and Moony here..."

Remus looked up from his book for the first time. "I don't think we should anything." He gave Sirius a withering glare.

Sirius ignored Remus's look and rolled his eyes. "Which is completely stupid of course. So we need your opinion. Hamsters or one of my new ones I thought up this summer? I've made a whole list of ideas." said Sirius, pulling out a piece of parchment from his trunk.

James thought about it for a moment, then thought of Lily, and how he _had _to prove her wrong, that he wasn't a completely worthless Head Boy.

"I agree with Remus." he said a moment later.

Sirius's chin practically hit the floor. "Wha- Whatta mean.. You don't want to?" Sirius sputtered, looking flustered.

Remus beamed from ear to ear and shoot James an appraising look.

"I just think as Head Boy I should be more responsible and..." James covered up smoothly.

Sirius stopped sulking and looked up at James with a purely evil look in his eyes. "Would this have to do anything with your little talk with Evans a few minutes earlier?" Sirius said, smiling sweetly and looking up at James innocently.

James now was the one with his chin on the ground. He stared at Sirius, disbelieving. Sirius smirked at James, a triumphant look on his face.

"I... I hate you."

**It will get better! I promise! I know what I'm doing! Or I think I do anyways... ;)**


End file.
